regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Homer Jay Simpson
White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test -Describing Homer "Hey Barnacco. Thanks But your still a nerd.- Homer to Barnacco in "Too Far Homer Jay Simpson (Homer Jay Death, soon Homer Jay Wilson) '''was previously a main character on The Simpsons and is a current main character in Regular Show Fanon. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Drive 3 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance At first, Homer weared a white collared shirt with light blue pants, and gray shoes. Ever since "Homer's Secret Fear", Homer's form instantly changed. He now wears a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots. He has blue eyes mentioned in So, you Guys Had Fused, and also short brown hair. When going asleep, Homer wears an indigo cloak. Personality Homer, being carefree and energetic confuses most characters because his childhood was no laughing matter, though Homer didn't really take it out personally. But in season two, Homer has gotten more insecure about himself. Being fun loving has a catch after all. Like Amethyst, Homer is fun loving, funny, energetic, carefree, and reckless. However, they also share self doubt as well as insecurities about themselves. Relationships Friends Mordecai Mordecai and Homer are complete opposites. Mordecai is uptight and brash while Homer is energetic and rebellious. Their relationship is more emphasized in Mordecai VS Thanksgiving and they seem to get closer in So, you Guys had Fused?. They seem to get along more In So, You Guys had Fused?, as close as Mordecai calling him his best pal. In "Fighter Drive 3", He gave the Simpsons the Lightsaber Gauntlet, Lightsabers and the Sonic Screwdrivers for safe keeping. Amethyst Amethyst and Homer are bestest friends til the end. However, ever since "So, you Guys Have Fused?" it's mentioned that Homer likes Amethyst and Amethyst likes Homer back. They also fight recklessly at evil targets. They have a stronger bond ever since "Haunted" cause Homer went inside Amethyst's mind mind to see why she was seeing weird visions. Amethyst brought this up in Birthmark and Homer said Amethyst knows him better than anyone in the same episode. Amethyst went inside Homer's mind in "Demon Haunt" Blake Belladonna Blake and Homer has somewhat of a good relationship. Homer really admires Blake as mentioned in Birthmark. Blake says Homer is "the perfect guy to discuss your problems with" in The Answer. Weiss Schnee Homer and Weiss's relationship is complex. Homer cares for Wiess and Wiess cares for Homer, but they do get into arguments at times. Rigby His relationship with Rigby seems healthy. Rigby and Homer fight side by side to destroy villians and demons at time as well as play video games together. Aarkon Aarkon and Homer share a history with each other. Aarkon mentioned that they were brothers. They had fun together, played games, and enjoyed donuts until he was separated from Homer where Homer believed that he was part of the dark side. Aarkon didn't think so, though. Lenny Leonard Lenny is best friend of Homer. In "Fighter Drive 3", He send a package to Lenny and Carl a Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. Carl Carlson Carl is best friend of Homer. In "Fighter Drive 3", He send a package to Lenny and Carl a Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. Ned Flanders Yang Xiao Long Yang and Homer are definitely friends. They can relate in fighting skills, strength, agility, behavior, and anger. They have shown to be friends first seen in The Prophecy. Ruby Rose Homer and Ruby are great friends. They have fun together. Meg Griffin Homer and Meg's relationship is better than Meg and Peter's. Meg looks up to him, and Homer treats him like his actual daughter. They first bonded in The Answer. Brian, however, said Meg may be Homer's actual daughter in The Prophecy as their blood senses matched and Homer has\used to have chestnut brown hair. Peter Griffin Homer and Peter are great friends, but when Peter abuses Meg, (verbal or physical), Homer would beat him up, first seen in The Prophecy. Lois Griffin Lois and Homer hardly interacted until Empire Vs. Heroes (Part 1) when Lois kissed Homer passionately, and understood Homer's past and powers. Rook Blonko, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman In The Power of the Dead He, Rigby, Rook Blonko, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Doctor Strange, Amethyst, Lenny, Carl, Lenny, Barney, Moe, Aarkon, Peter, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, Greaser Rick, Karate Rick, Beefcake Rick, Vaporwave Rick, Rick Zarchez, Winner Rick, Beard Rick, Flat Top Rick, Four Eyes Rick, Mustache Rick, Bald Rick, Swimmer Rick, Aqua Rick, Bubble Gum Rick, Novelist Rick, Dude Rick, Smooth Rick, Grandpa Rick, Surfer Rick, Survivor Rick, Golfer Rick, Hippie Rick, Super Fan Rick, The Scientist Known As Rick, Rick 800, Hacker Rick, Ninja Rick, Warrior Rick, Turbulent Juice Rick, Chair Rick, Dr. Whom Rick, Jar Head Rick, John Rick, Lizard Rick, Radar Rick, Wasteland Summer, Wasteland Beth, Wasteland Jerry, Wasteland Rick, Hawaiian Rick, Sherlock Rick, Hawaiian Summer, Victorian Jerry, Victorian Rick, Spiritual Leader Rick, Tycoon Rick, Parade Morty, Pride Morty, Festival Morty, Candiate Rick Guilt, Ghost Catcher Rick, Froopy Shloop Morty, Froopy Moop Morty, Froopy Bloop Morty, War Paint Morty, Fly Fishing Rick, Blocky Rick, Blocky Summer, Blocky Beth, Blocky Jerry, Blocky Morty, Hunger Games Summer, Hunger Games Beth, Hunger Games Jerry, Markel Lune, Rubin Quins, Bekele Tennyson, Rook Brady, Gamez Tennyson, Kourtu Levin, Laila Mann, Kalsoom Tennyson, Rayania, Amanuel Albright, Conde Daniels, Elzain, Kalina Green, Rook Solina, Ellia, Daryl Zembrovski, Teff Moko, Alesia Highborn, Romeo Cunningham, Herz Weinerman, Bone Mordecai, Bone Rigby, Bone Ben Tennyson, Bone Rook Blonko, Bone Gwen Tennyson, Bone Kevin Levin, Bone Lucy Mann, Bone Kenneth Tennyson, Bone Rad Dudesman, Bone Rayona, Bone Manny Armstrong, Bone Helen Wheels, Bone Alan Albright, Bone Cooper Daniels, Bone Jimmy Jones, Bone Ester, Bone Kai Green, Bone Rook Shar, Bone Euince, Bone Dan Zembrovski, Bone Troll Moko, Bone Amanda Highborn, Bone Randy Cunningham, Bone Howard Weinerman, Goliath Mordecai, Goliath Rigby, Goliath Ben Tennyson, Goliath Rook Blonko, Goliath Gwen Tennyson, Goliath Kevin Levin, Goliath Lucy Mann, Goliath Kenneth Tennyson, Goliath Rad Dudesman, Goliath Rayona, Goliath Manny Armstrong, Goliath Helen Wheels, Goliath Alan Albright, Bone Cooper Daniels, Goliath Jimmy Jones, Goliath Ester, Goliath Kai Green, Goliath Rook Shar, Goliath Euince, Goliath Dan Zembrovski, Goliath Troll Moko, Goliath Amanda Highborn, Goliath Randy Cunningham, Goliath Howard Weinerman, Ghost Mordecai, Ghost Rigby, Ghost Ben Tennyson, Ghost Rook Blonko, Ghost Gwen Tennyson, Ghost Kevin Levin, Ghost Lucy Mann, Ghost Kenneth Tennyson, Ghost Rad Dudesman, Ghost Rayona, Ghost Manny Armstrong, Ghost Helen Wheels, Ghost Alan Albright, Ghost Cooper Daniels, Ghost Jimmy Jones, Ghost Ester, Ghost Kai Green, Ghost Rook Shar, Ghost Euince, Ghost Dan Zembrovski, Ghost Troll Moko, Ghost Amanda Highborn, Ghost Randy Cunningham, Ghost Howard Weinerman, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, Yatshuhashi Daichi, Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, Neptune Vasilias, Arslan Altan, Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris, Nadir Shiko, Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio, May Zedong, Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, Octavia Ember, Penny Polendina, Ciel Soleil, Flynt Coal, Neon Katt, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Peter Port, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, General James Ironwood, Jacques Schnee, Whitley Schnee, Klein Sieben, Ghira Belladonna, Kali Belladonna, Hei "Junior" Xiong, Melanie Malacite, Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite, Amber, Vernal, Teen Homer Simpson, Napoleon Homer, Wrestler Homer, Roman Homer, Viking Homer, Cowboy Homer, Robin Homer, Gangster Homer, Pope Homer, Knight Homer, Caveman Homer, Renaissance Homer, Monk Homer, French Homer, Elvis Homer, Space Alien Homer, Angel Homer, Washington Homer, Punk Homer, Two-Headed Homer, Egyptian Slave Homer, Glasses Homer, Futuristic Homer, CGI Homer, CGI Bart, Anime Homer, Anime Bart, Ice King Homer, Finn Homer, South Park Homer, South Park Bart, Archer Homer, Cyril Bart, Homer Simpson (Lego), Bart Simpson (Lego), Minion Homer, Minion Bart, Seal Homer and Spider Bart to form The Vengers. Bender Ned Flanders Winter Schnee Family Mona Simpson Abe Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Lisa is Homer's daughter. They show a close fatherly daughter relationship. They both enjoy music, standing up for what they believe in, and are clever. Slade (Kang Death/Slade Joseph Wilson) Slade is Homer's father mentioned in So, you Guys had Fused?" Homer and Slade have a strained relationship cause Slade is part of the dark side, wanting Homer to complete the prophecy and his. In Sight of Death, He helps his father to get out of his dark side. Enemies Mr. Burns Barranco Homer's hatred for Barranco is more emphasized than the other heroes' hatred for Barranco. In Aarkon with Heroes, Homer was welcomed by Barrnaco to destroy the world and complete the prophecy, though Homer didn't want to. In Homer's Secret Fear, Barranco had complimented Homer's strength and powers, as well as Slade did. Dusk Death Powers '''Helorama Estol Markov: When saying this, Homer can use telekinesis and dark magic , which came from his father's side. Fire Blast: Homer can blast fire from his hands at any target. Laser Eyes: Homer can use laser Eyes, first seen in Mordocai vs Thanksgiving. Healing: As seen and mentioned in Aarkon with Heroes, Homer can heal himself and others. Flame Bird: As seen in Aarkon with Heroes, Homer can turn himself into a flame Bird. Flight: Homer can fly as high as he wants, float, and levitate. Weaknesses Anger As well as everyone knows, Homer can't control his anger. When firey angered, Homer would recklessly attack any target in his way. His anger may also physically hurt him in ways that can't be explained. Weapons *Physics Gun *Lightsaber Dual Saber Gauntlets *Lightsaber Gauntlet *Sonic Screwdriver *Homer Simpson Ranger Key Physics Gun.jpg TMWCTBD lightsaber.png|Homer's Lightsaber Dual saber gauntlets by jedimsieer.png|Homer's Dual Saber Gauntlets Rock76222 preview 7 medium a639c5c056ea47b5558c3641dbd9e980148f4586.jpg|Homer's Lightsaber Gauntlet Costom sonic screwdriver19 by elkaddalek-d64q8ws.jpg|Homer's Sonic Screwdriver Homer simpson ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f4r2w.png|Homer Simpson Ranger Key Gallery 8zlhtt.jpg Enhanced-14917-1401940371-8.jpg Ljqvn4oaeb1vobuecfws.jpg IMG 20160810 141950 482.jpg Download-0.png Homer Simpson Drink.png IMG 20160817 144117 404.jpg|link=Homer looking at Slade's symbol 047raven.jpg IMG_20161001_131031_603.jpg Homers.png|Homer Simpsons from all histories Tumblr mcs1vjzpTj1qd8bxp.jpg|Homer's Clones Mobile Homer 55.JPG|Homer got the outside suds S09e07 68.jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (136).jpg S1promo.png Simpsons-The-2.jpg IMG 20160814 152230 366.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby